Talk:"Incoming!"
Found two bosses in Bahdza just north of Makuun with this. --Fyren 05:44, 28 October 2006 (CDT) Confirmed. They're named scracher & screecher or something like that. Wierd thing, once you killed them, some skree spawn and rush to the nearest portal without fighting. bug? --Jaimes Laig Romarto 19:59, 3 November 2006 (CDT) WTF Why is the skill description changing on a 1...4 scale and the table a % damage reduction scale? User:Bobmilkman/Sig 01:01, 24 September 2006 (CDT) *Surely this skill description should read 1...5, not 1...4? User:Lavindathar 15:11, 1st December 2006(GMT) Discussion Wow... can you say anti spike? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 64.53.184.239 (talk • ) 11:14, July 28, 2006 (CDT). :I can dress myself too! — Skuld 13:24, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::Really? I'm suprised —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 64.53.184.239 (talk • ) 10:25, July 29, 2006 (CDT). :::Why is this elite? at 12 Command it gives 41% damage reduction for 4 seconds. At 12 Tactics "Watch Yourself!" gives you ~29.3% damage reduction for 10 seconds. -- Gordon Ecker 18:26, 29 July 2006 (CDT) ::::While I agree this skill may be underwhelming, damage reduction is quite a different matter from extra armor. Especially as many spikes use damage types that bypass armor entirely. -- Bishop rap| ] 18:41, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :::::If you will recall, however, life stealing skills don't trigger "damage" so it is highly unlikely that they are affected by this skill. - 68.97.135.143 18:55, 31 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::But it would technically work against Lightning Orb and Obsidian Flame (latter of which Watch Yourself doesn't help). --Vortexsam 19:00, 31 July 2006 (CDT) :::::::The thing is it will only work 20% of the time since it is 4 seconds and there is a 20 second recharge. The skill was a nice idea, but if it was 6-8 seconds it would make it more useful since it could be upkept 30-40% of the time.--Life Infusion 20:42, 31 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::::But the discussion is about anti-spike (presumably non-adrenal). You will always easily be able to see such a spike coming. You don't want a long duration, you want a short recharge. A 2s duration with 10s recharge would be an immensely better skill (though horribly unbalanced). --68.142.14.106 09:29, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :::beta skill, give the dev teams time to finish, ok? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:35, 1 August 2006 (CDT) ::::I'd have to say you're all looking at this in the wrong light. Say a team with 5 paragons all had this? It could be kept up indefinitely, and to rather dire effect. Not a bad idea with the constant damage output plus the defense most paragons provide, even if it is 5 elite slots. Might only need one monk in this case, but unlikely. Still, an intriguing team build, and possibly a dynamic farming one for PvE. Don't forget you don't have to be a P primary to use this. Kamahl 14:17, 7 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::::Well with 20 sec recharge, you'll probably catch half of obs flame spikes with this, if they use glyph of energy. Decent if you ask me. Is there a cap on how long the duration of a shout can be increased? Because if you have Vocal Was Sogolon and Enduring Harmony and max out command and restoration you can get Incoming to last for more than half it's recharge time. That's 50% damage reduction for more than half of the time.Waywrong Trivia? Reference to this popular image? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.6.92.63 • ) }. :A shouted incoming is a commonly used warning in modern day military (english speaking, that is) for imminent air strikes, artillery shelling and the like. In many war movies thi is the last thing you hear before a big BOOM! ;) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 14:00, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::At the sound of mortar fire, the recruit soldier yells "Incoming!" and drops flat on his stomach. The veteran soldier drops first. -- Bishop rap| ] 18:44, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :::Which suggests that this skill is designed as anti-spike. Great thing imho and works against touchers too. -- (talk) 18:45, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :It could also be referencing to Worms, when using Napalm. :D — Galil 19:03, 31 July 2006 (CDT) ::Worms rocks, and yeah, the little squeaky voice of "Incoming!" before an Air Strike and then a "Noice Shot" coming from the other team XD --Terrifi Cani 17:13, 31 October 2006 (CST) Kunan the Loudmouth (Wilderness of Bahdza) confirm boss Can someone comfirm this boss, i never saw him there, is he only there during a quest? 203.134.131.89 04:55, 6 November 2006 (CST) Confirm Conditions of these bosses I have located screecher after doing Destrpy the Harpies and also cannot find this loudmouth, anyone else expierenced this and anyone even seen this "Kunan The Loudmonth" 222.153.64.102 02:47, 25 November 2006 (CST)